That afternoon at the library
by Anythingsomethingwhatever
Summary: Shounen Ai. Sasodei. A sequel to "That day at the graveyard." Deidara notices that Sasori doesn't talk to him anymore; he studies with all his best and Sasori just ignores him.


**Hey, guys! This is the sequel to "That day at the graveyard" And this is a Shounen Ai story. If you don't likethe sound of that, then you should just click the back button over there and find another story:D Oh and flames and reviews are WELCOME here.**

* * *

**Sequel to "That day at the graveyard"**

**.**

_**That afternoon and the library**_

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

_Many years had passed already. I can't believe that I can grow up so fast like this. I hope I can spend more time with him… but unfortunately, I can't. We've been separated through rooms; because he's on the first section while I'm on the fourth._

_When I happen to see him somewhere, I would smile and wave at him. But he would just glance at me and focus back at his work or whatever he was doing. It kind of disturbs me- No – it really does disturb me._

"Hi, Danna!" The blue eyed blonde smiled and waved at the hazel eyed red head.

The other looked at him but look away afterwards. The blonde lost his smile and threw himself at the chair. He sighed. 'What did I do wrong?'

_That afternoon, I went to the library. I saw him there; he was reading a book._

The blue eyed blonde sat to the chair on the table across the hazel eyed boy.

"Hi, Danna!" He waved.

"Stop bothering me!" The hazel eyed red head stood up from his seat and headed straight to the library's exit.

_There are two words that I can say to him and those words are 'Hi' and 'Danna.' I can't understand what happened because when we were young, we used to be so sync._

On the next day, the blue eyed blonde asked his seatmate, "Hey. How can I get to the first section,un?"

His classmate's eyes widened. "Why are you asking me that?!"

"What? Is there something wrong? I just want to get in there,un."

"Seriously?" The boy started laughing.

"Yes! And why are you suddenly laughing?!"

"You'll never get in there…ever, blondie!"

"Why?!"

"Because… only intelligent and special students get in there! And you're not intelligent or special!" The boy laughed harder and harder.

The blue eyed blonde looked away and cleared his mind for a minute but suddenly, their teacher came inside the room.

_When afternoon came, I came to visit the library and saw him there again. I sat where I sat the other day and he saw me. He immediately stood up and went outside of the library. I never even got the chance to say those two words._

Reviewing, studying, and researching- those are the things that the blue eyed blonde have been doing lately. He wouldn't eat at recess or lunch but instead he would just chew a gum at the library even though it was strictly prohibited.

His friends would always invite to sleepover but he didn't accept any since he'd been reviewing, studying and researching.

_I happened to be on my way to the library when I suddenly bumped into him. I didn't say those two words to him anymore since I knew that he'll probably just ignore me. So, I decided to just look away._

The exams finally came. The blue eyed blonde remembered all the things he reviewed and he managed to answer all the test questions with ease.

Some tried to copy from him but he covered his test paper.

_The results of the exams came after a few days. I never imagined getting high scores. My classmates' faces were priceless! They were amazed, shocked and surprised when our teacher announced that I got high scores._

"Deidara Iwa. I repeat, Deidara Iwa, please proceed to the principal's office." The speaker on the upper left corner of the room buzzed.

All of the blonde's classmates turned to him. And the blue eyed blonde looked back at them.

"Iwa…" The teacher started.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm coming." And after that, the blonde left the room.

_I heard my classmates murmuring something like, "Maybe the principal is calling him because they found out that he cheated." I tried to ignore what they said but it kept stabbing me somewhere._

_My heart won't stop beating so fast because of nervous. I wonder what I did wrong. Since, I've never been called out to come to the principal's office. EVER._

The blue eyed blonde knocked on the principal's door nervously.

"Come in." The principal said.

He slowly turned the knob and opened the door. The principal was staring at him that made him even more nervous.

"Please take a sit."

"No, Ma'am. It's okay, I'll just stand." The blue eyed blonde said, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"No. Please take a sit."

"It's okay, Ma'am. What did you call me for,un?"

The principal smiled at him. "I called for you because I want to tell you something good."

"What is this something good, Ma'am?" He tried his best to be polite.

"I've seen your performances lately and your grades are so high that your teachers almost fainted. That's why I thought I should move you to the first section."

The blonde's baby blue eyes sparkled so bright. "Really, Ma'am?!"

"Yes." The principal nodded.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you very much, Ma'am!"

"You're welcome. Oh and starting tomorrow, you'll be moving from section four to section one, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The blue eyed blonde grinned.

"Now move along… Go back to your class."

_After what she said, I thought I was already in heaven. When I went back at our classroom, I was really spacing out. It was until the teacher call for my attention again._

_I was really excited back then. Until…_

"Class, I would like you all to meet, Deidara." The teacher said. And all of the students stared at the blue eyed blonde.

"Hi, my name's Deidara Iwa and I-"

"Excuse me, Ma'am!" A girl raised her hand up in the air.

"Yes, what is it?"

The girl stood up and pointed at the blonde. "Why is that second- no wait- fourth rate blonde in here?!"

The teacher gave the girl a cautionary look. "Sit back or I'll send you to detention, young lady."

The girl sat down at her seat and looked away.

_I stared at him; he wasn't looking at me at all and my new classmates hate me. He won't even talk or even glance at me. I don't know what to do anymore._

The blue eyed blonde passes the hazel eyed red head's desk. He didn't greet him since he knew what the other's reaction would be.

Afternoon came and the blue eyed blonde went to the library like he's been used to do since he promised himself to study.

For the first time, the hazel eyed red head wasn't there. The blue eyed blonde felt sad for a moment but carried on.

_I'm in the same classroom as his. But still, I couldn't understand why I feel like there's this invisible wall separating us. I felt like crying every time I see him._

_There's this something that kept telling me to just ignore him when he's ignoring me. It hurts but at least I can see him. I don't even care if he hates me or not. All I care about was to see him._

Months had passed and the blue eyed blonde continued his way of doing things. He kept himself locked into studying and reviewing.

His only wish was to see his friend everyday. The friend he once helped when he was in trouble or anything. He cried for his friend. He cared a lot.

Everyday, the same question is revolving around his mind: 'What happened to our friendship?'

_These recent days, I felt a bit a dizzy on classes. I knew that I wasn't lacking any sleep or anything but I just felt dizzy, that's all._

When the blue eyed blonde was on his way to class, he suddenly felt dizzy. His vision had gone blurry and he felt like… falling.

_I don't know what happened but when I opened my eyes, I was at the nurse's office._

"Wh-what happened?" The blue eyed blonde asked the nurse.

"You fainted." She said, smiling.

"What time is it, Ma'am?"

"9:32 a.m. It's still-"

"Oh no! I missed 2 subjects already!" He cried. The blue eyed blonde immediately stood up.

"Wait! You need to rest! I recomm-"

The blue eyed blonde didn't hesitate to run away from the nurse. He ran as fast as he could to their classroom.

And when he got there, it was empty. There weren't any students.

_I forgot that 9:30 was our recess. When I went to the canteen, my friends crowded me. They kept asking me what happened but I told them that I just fainted._

_Konan was very worried about me. But the person I hoped to be worried most was Sasori no Danna._

"What happened? Are you sick?" The blue haired girl asked.

For a reply, the blue eyed blonde just nodded.

"I'm going to the library,un." He said to his friends.

"Why?" The blue haired girl asked, worriedly.

"No, Konan. Let him do this thing." The auburn haired boy said; stopping his closest friend.

"O-okay." She whispered.

_Yes, it's true. I've been fainting a lot these days. But the good thing was that, my friends don't know about it. Because if they knew, I'll be stuck at home, sleeping._

_What about studying? And what about him? I need to see him everyday. He's the only person who makes me do this._

The blue eyed blonde went to the library again. He never gets tired of the same old library. And guess who makes their special appearance there everyday… Yes, it's his hazel eyed friend.

He grabbed a book about the 19th Century technology and sat where he used to sit.

An hour and a half had passed and the blue eyed blonde unconsciously fell asleep.

_In my dream, I was in a play. I was in a beautiful gown. I tried removing it but it won't seem to get off of me. And suddenly, red curtains opened._

_Different people that I don't know were watching me- they stared at me. Then I spoke out lines that I can't seem to remember memorizing. _

_I turned to the right, Sasori no Danna was calling me. Next thing I knew, we were dancing. I stared at his sparkling hazel eyes- they were simply wonderful. All other girls in gowns were in full rage… They wanted the prince to themselves._

_After that, he led me outside the castle of where we were in before. We sat at the stone bench. We talked and talked about things until he finally said those three words: "I love you." He leaned close to my face. Our lips met. It was lovely- it all seemed so true… but my fairytale ended when the clock ticked 12:00 a.m._

_And then, I woke up._

The blue eyed blonde glanced at every corner of the library. He pressed his fingers to his lips.

'The kiss felt so true. I know it.' He thought.

The blue eyed blonde rubbed his eyes. Something blurry was walking in front of him.

"D-dan-"

"I'm taking you home, Dei." The hazel eyed red head said.

"Danna- No- whoever you are, bring me back Sasori no Danna,un!" The blonde yelled.

"Shhh!!!" The librarian interrupted.

The red head grabbed the blonde's wrist and dragged him outside the library.

"That hurts,un! Let go of me!"

"Deidara, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!"

A pair of baby blue eyes was wide open. "What are you trying to say!?"

"You're not eating recess or lunch and you rarely eat dinner!!!"

The blue eyed blonde was silent.

"You don't know how worried I was!"

"You were worried?! YOU WERE WORRIED?! I sacrificed that much just to be with you and all you did was ignoring me!"

Now, it was the hazel eyed red head's time to be silent.

"Are you telling me that you've been ignoring me because you're a student from the first section and that the teachers expects more from the students there?! I've been there, Danna and I'd be willing to quit being a student from the first section just to be with you!" The blonde shouted out loud; so loud that it rang through the empty hallways of the school.

The hazel eyed red head hugged the blonde tightly.

"I-I'm sorry, Dei. I'm not letting go of you ever! It's my entire fault! It's my entire fault that you're thin and suffering! It's my entire fault! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The blue eyed blonde felt wet, hot tears on his shoulders; dropping one by one and one after another.

"Danna… I forgive you. So please don't cry,un. You're going to be ugly if you won't stop,un…" He hugged the other back.

"You can't just say that! I've hurt you! More importantly, I ignored your sufferings! I deserve a big punishment!"

"Shhh…Don't cry,un." He pulled away and shoved his hand in his pocket. And when he pulled his hand out, he was holding the same handkerchief. The most memorable thing for them- it has their memories.

The hazel eyed red head wiped his tears with it.

"I'm really really sorry, Dei. I-"

"I can't believe that you're actually crying even at this age,un." The blue eyed blonde smiled.

"I'm not that old! And besides, I'm still thirteen! Thirteen is still young!"

"But you're turning 14 soon,un." He chuckled.

"Hmmph." The red head crossed his arms.

"So what are we going to do now,un?"

"Deidara… Can I kiss you?"

"Wh-what?! Why?!" The blue eyed blonde flushed bright red.

The red head looked away for he was also turning red. "You can just say no if you don't want to."

"N-no. It's just that… I was surprised, you know?"

"So I can kiss you then…?"

The blonde nodded; turning even redder.

The hazel eyed red head leaned closer to the other's face.

_My heart won't stop beating that time. Until I remembered something._

"W-wait!" The blonde said, stopping the other.

"What?!" The red head growled.

"I-I don't have my first kiss yet and…"

His friend started laughing. "Are you serious, Dei?! I already took your first kiss!"

And he stopped slowly because of sudden realization. "Oops…"

"YOU?! You took my first kiss while I'm sleeping?! HOW DARE YOU?!" The blue eyed blonde shouted.

"I couldn't resist! You looked like an angel back then!" The hazel eyed red head cried.

"You're going to pay fo-"

_I didn't get the chance to finish what I was going to say. He quickly captured my lips with a kiss._

"Forgive me…?" The red head asked word per word.

The blue eyed blonde didn't respond.

"Dei?"

The blonde's body fell on the hazel eyed red head.

"God, Dei! I never thought you'd faint after just a kiss!"

_I swore I never knew what happened after he kissed me. It seemed like my fairytale just started and I hope it never ends._

_My dream is to find that person. The person who's going to love me until the end… And I wish that person is him._

* * *

**That's it, folks! See you later! :D Haha. Thanks for reading! This is a thank you fic for all those people who are still reading my fanfics even though my stories sucks:P So, thank you guys:D VERY VERY MUCH! I APRRECIATE ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! So, don't think of bad things like, 'she's not replying...she's....somethnig something...', okay?**


End file.
